


Omega Needs

by artanis_aman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has needs, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, alpha john stilinski, erotic humiliation, pre-heat, quarantine-smut, quarantine-smut is a thing, teenage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: John knows he needs to be paying more attention to Stiles and what he gets up to when he thinks John's not looking.He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.  His son is not as sneaky as he thinks he is.For one thing, Stiles has come home many a night with puffy lips, smelling faintly of beta semen, and, with absolutely zero attempts at subterfuge, beelined for the upstairs shower.  For another, Stiles is a growing omega, with natural instincts and needs.  John has seen the way his eyes will drift in the supermarket to passing alphas, or the way he'll zone out during dinner looking at John's hands as they cut his steak and he'll come back to himself with pink cheeks--ducking his head like he doesn't want John to see.But John does see.And he needs to stop ignoring his son before Stiles gets himself into more problematic positions than simply sucking-off beta members of the lacrosse team and fooling around with Scott.  As some point, his sweet baby boy is going to go seeking the strong pheromones of an alpha and present his pre-heat hole for a good knotting.John can't have that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, stiles stilinski/john stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 577





	1. Laying The Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> I hope each of you are safe and healthy and successfully staying inside (if that’s recommended where you are!).
> 
> This is some dirty quarantine-smut (I've made this a tag) that spilled out of me while attempting to finish my other WIP. This is not in the Please Alpha universe--though some kinks are quite similar.
> 
> Please mind the tags--I don't think this dark little number is for everyone! Two other installments to come :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Artanis

John knows he needs to pay more attention to Stiles and what he gets up to when he thinks John's not looking.

He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. His son is not as sneaky as he thinks he is.

For one thing, Stiles has come home many a night with puffy lips, smelling faintly of beta semen, and, with absolutely zero attempts at subterfuge, beelined for the upstairs shower. For another, Stiles is a growing omega, with natural instincts and needs. John has seen the way his eyes will drift in the supermarket to passing alphas, or the way he'll zone out during dinner looking at John's hands as they cut his steak and he'll come back to himself with pink cheeks--ducking his head like he doesn't want John to see. 

But John _does_ see.

  
And he needs to stop ignoring his son before Stiles gets himself into more problematic positions than simply sucking-off beta members of the lacrosse team and fooling around with Scott. As some point, his sweet baby boy is going to go seeking the strong pheromones of an alpha and present his pre-heat hole for a good knotting.

John can't have that.

An omega's sexual needs are nothing if not natural and expected. But that doesn't mean his son should be spreading his legs all over Beacon Hills. He will not have any boy of his becoming the town cum-rag. Absolutely not. 

When Stiles barrels down the stairs the next morning, already running late to school, wearing his favorite red hoody and batman shirt and looking everything like a sweet young teenager--John knows it's time for him to intercede and make sure his baby boy is taken care of.

"I'm home tonight." He says as Stiles is shoving a pop tart in his mouth. "So come right back after school, understood?"

Stiles turns questioningly, mouth chewing, "Wha'd 'bout practice?"

"No practice tonight." John says firmly.

Stiles swallows slowly, brows knitting together in that way he does when he knows there's something afoot. 

"It's 7:22, son." John says, and takes a casual sip of his coffee.

That snaps Stiles out of his suspicious discernment, "Oh, shi----oot! I gotta go, see you later, dad!"

John smiles into his mug--glad he took the day off to get things in order.

-o-

First and most important is calling his deputy, Derek Hale. John has put a lot of thinking into this plan and the key to all of it is Hale's interest.

He knows Stiles is only a bundle of lanky bones, and awkward laughs right now. But he's already starting to show the beginnings of smooth lovely skin, nice full lips and big honey eyes that, as he ages, will make for a handsome omega.

He thinks Stiles will be good for Hale and certainly vice versa. Hale has a nice steady temperament for an alpha and he'll put Stiles in his place with a firm but kind hand. Plus, he doesn't seem like the type that will want to stick his dick all around town--not after everything with Kate when he was a kid. Stiles is exuberant in the ways that Hale is calm . And goofy in the ways that Hale is dry-humored. 

John thinks they'll work nicely.

"Sheriff." Hale nods solidly when John opens the door for him later that morning.

"Hale. Thanks for stopping by. How's the family?" John smiles warmly and leads Hale back to the kitchen.

"Good." The other alpha replies simply. He sits where John motions and accepts his cup of coffee with a nod of thanks.

"Bet you're wondering why I asked you out here."

"Sounded important." Derek replies and lets John have the floor. Something else that will work nicely with Stiles's erratic attention and excited nature.

"You've probably heard me mention that my son, Stiles." John motions to the photo he has of Stiles and his mom, a year before she died, above the fireplace, "is an omega." John sighs, "He's just turned 16 and the truth is, well, the truth is he's going to be needing an alpha soon to, uh, satisfy his urges."

Hale's eyebrows raise and scrunch together. "Sheriff?"

"I'm not your boss right now, Hale. Just a father looking out for his son."

"What are you--"

"I'd like you to spend some time with him. Mentor him, help him explore and get used to what he needs, sexually. I can't have him running around offering his mouth or his hole to just anyone. We've both seen the horror stories." John looks pointedly at Hale. 

Hale sucks in a breath, face comically constipated.

John holds up a hand, "Now I know he's not much to look at right now--"

"Sheriff," Hale interrupts, "that's not. I mean, that's the least of it. You want me to mentor your _son_? Won't that be uncomfortable? I mean, uh, on the force?"

"Not for me." John shrugs amicably. "I'll feel better knowing it's an alpha like you. I'm not asking for any mating intentions or anything like that. I know my son can be an infuriating shit, trust me. I just need someone to keep him occupied through high school at least." John sips his tea. Having already had is one cup of coffee for the day. 

Of course, he expects, well, _hopes_ that Stiles and Hale will click and that this arrangement will lead to a nice, easy mating. But he isn't lying when he says he knows his boy. Stiles is absolutely impossible sometimes, enough so that even a stand-up alpha like Hale might not want the trouble. And, Hale is, by objective standards a nice looking alpha--he could certainly have his pick of beta or omega tail. But John thinks, well, John's pretty certain that he's seen Hale's eyes wander ever so slightly when Stiles has come to the station to bring John lunch on the weekends. 

Hale swallows a gulp of coffee. "Does he, I mean Stiles, is he interested in a mentorship?"

John smiles, feeling like he's won already, "Stiles?" He looks over at his son's smiling photo--cheeky and cute, "Absolutely."

"I guess I," Hale scrubs the back of his head, "Well, I guess I'd be happy to help, Sheriff."

John grins widely. "Glad to hear it, Hale. We'll do a handover session in a few weeks and then you can decide the schedule from there." They both stand and Hale walks back past the living room to the front door. "And hey," John says clasping Hale on the shoulder, "I promise not to butt-in, once you two get going."

Hale nods, a little dazed but looking more confident by the second, "Sounds good, Sheriff."

"Have a good one." John says.

"Same to you, sir."

John closes the front door and goes upstairs to prepare his bedroom. He's going to have to start getting a foundation going for Hale, so that he has something to work from before taking the reigns over. Just like laundry and cooking and driving, it's up to John to show his son how to be ready for this next stage of development.

-O-

When Stiles comes home, he doesn't smell of any beta. John tells Stiles to shower anyway and meet him in the upstairs bedroom.

"Dad?" Stiles asks, confused.

"Just go, son. I'll explain in the room. Boxers only when you come in."

John sits on the bed and waits for his son to emerge from the shower. His hair is wet and sticking up and his skin's still flushed from the heat of the water when he enters. He's really growing up fast--his lean frame starting to put on some definition with lacrosse. 

John pats the space on the bed beside him.

Stiles sinks down, leg bouncing anxiously "Dad, what's going on? Are you sick or something?" Stiles asks, nerves bubbling over, "Or is this where you finally retire and stop giving me heart attacks anytime I hear something crazy over the radios."

"First," John answers smoothly, "you shouldn't be listening to the radios. And second, I'm not sick."

"Okayyy." Stiles's eyes are round and big and so lovely.

John sighs, "Son, I've noticed the way your body has been changing."

Stiles's face blotches up immediately and he looks away.

"I'm no beta, son. I can smell what you get up to after lacrosse practice, and with Scott."

"Dad, oh my god!" Stiles wipes a hand down his face, and he looks as caught out as ever.

"And," John gentles his tone. He reaches over and rests his hand on Stiles's knee, rubbing circles with his thumb, "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes."

Stiles stills, "Dad, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't--"

"Shhh baby." John rubs his hand up and down Stiles's thigh, "It's natural. Perfectly natural. And I'm going to teach you how to manage it, and I'm going to find you someone that can mentor you."

Stiles looks up at him through his lashes, "An alpha?"

John nods reassuringly, "Yes, an alpha male. You prefer men, right?"

"Y-yeah." Stiles nods, "I didn't think....I never thought you'd _let_ me get a mentor."

"I know I'm conservative, son. But I'll always make sure you get what you need. Are you interested in a mentorship?"

Stiles nods quickly, "Yeah, definitely, I think I--" He bites his lip, "I think I should. I've been having these urges and I don't want to do anything bad, but I don't know how--"

"I know." John keeps rubbing Stiles's thigh, "those are perfectly normal, son."

Stiles breaths out, "I never thought we'd talk about this."

John chuckles, "I never want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. You're my son and it's my job to take care of you."

Stiles smiles, "I know dad."

"I have someone in mind for your mentorship, already, actually."

Stiles's eyes perk up, "Seriously?"

John grins, "But before we get to that, we have to talk about getting you ready for a mentorship."

Stiles quirks his head cutely. "Ready how?"

John goes on, "We have to explore some of your preferences, that way your mentor has something to go on when we do a handover."

"Explore like..." Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, neck flushing as red as his face.

John smiles and runs his palm along Stiles's inner thigh, up and up until he's cupping Stiles through his boxers, gently grinding his palm into his son's hardening omega cock.

"D-dad." Stiles stutters, "Are you saying that _we_ \--"

"Yes, baby. Just the two of us. And then we'll do a handover with your mentor and the two of you will really explore things together and come up with a schedule that works to keep the urges under control."

John softly tugs at the button of Stiles's boxers, popping it open and slipping his hand inside. His sweet boy's cock is pretty and small, fitting nicely in his palm. He watches as Stiles's mouth hangs open and his eyelids flutter, his legs widening naturally with his omega instincts.

"Ohh, dad." He whines sweetly. 

"Let's take these off, baby. I can smell you leaking." John whispers.

Stiles shudders even as he lifts his hips for John to peel the boxers down his thighs and off. 

"Lean back for me, hun." John guides.

Stiles leans and scoots up on the bed, head landing on the pillows. John knows his scent is strongest in here and he can see Stiles's nostrils flaring and his pupils blown wide. John's cock is hard in his trousers--and he's emitting pheromones that must be drugging Stiles's young system. 

His boy is smooth all over--just a little hair dusting his cock and balls and barely any around his tight little hole. The moles are all his mother and remind John of his beautiful late omega wife.

"I hear you touching yourself at night." John says conversationally, his thumb playing with Stiles's tight little center, already leaking prettily "Have you fingered yourself, yet?"

Stiles nods shakily, "Yeah, just, uh, two fingers."

"Good." John smiles, "I'm glad you thought to do that. Anything else in here?"

Stiles is already dripping, his hole wet and ready to be played with. John slides his middle finger in slowly, the tip and out, until the knuckle and out, until the wetness is spreading around the base of his middle finger and onto his other knuckles.

Stiles moans brokenly, head tipped back and mouth panting, "D-dad." He stutters.

"Well?" John prompts, "Anything else in here besides your fingers?"

Stiles shivers, "Yeah, uh, my, my hairbrush. The, handle."

John chuckles. "I see." The end of the hairbrush is skinny, but it certainly is a little longer and more solid than just Stiles's two fingers--a good impromptu toy for Stiles to use to comfortably fill himself.

"Then two of my fingers should be good for tonight, right?" John asks, even as his pointer finger squeezes in next to his middle.

"Yeah, dad, _please_." Stiles sobs and he's looking between John and his spread legs, his cock hard and straight, weeping over itself. "I--shit--I imagined this but I never thought..."

John smiles warmly, "You're still so tight, hun. Even with playing with yourself, my two fingers are filling you up" Stiles groans and grips onto the bedspread. And John isn't lying, he has to work to loosen his son's hole to take his thicker fingers. Stiles shakes and quivers, these sweet little moans making John's cock twitch. 

When he's able to get Stiles filled up with his fingers, he starts being able to stroke him inside, scissor him open ever so slightly. Stiles rolls his hips into it, greedy and pushy like with everything else in his life.

"Shhh, baby. Let's take our time, okay?" Johh smooths his other hand along Stiles's hipbone.

Stiles nods, "S-sorry, just, daddy it feels good."

John groans. He hasn't heard Stiles call him daddy since he was little and, judging by Stiles's wide pupils and his shuddering breath, he doesn't realize he's slipping back to the former title.

"Let's see what kind of prostate stimulation you like, hmm." John twists his wrist and hooks his fingers finding that pleasure bump inside of his son. When he strokes it firmly once and then twice with the pads of both fingers, Stiles's whole body jerks and his neck arches.

"Daddy!" He shouts, hole tightening.

"You like that, baby?" John smiles as Stiles nods vigorously, "Let's try tapping." He drums his fingers against Stiles's prostate and watches as Stiles shivers and humps John's hand seeking a more constant pleasure. Maybe not, then. John tries circling next, rubbing deeply as he does it. Stiles actually reaches blindly for John's wrist, body seizing up.

"Daddy, oh!" He shouts and John watches as Stiles's pretty little cock pushes out some more pre-come, dribbling it down onto the patch of Stiles's lower stomach.

"That's the one." John smirks, and makes a mental note to let Hale know before their handover. 

John's hand is drenched with Stiles's wetness. He can tell his son is only moments from coming all over himself--a testament to how important it is for him to have a mentor, someone to fill his needs and make sure he's indulging his omega sexuality.

"How do you want daddy to make you come, Stiles? With my mouth, or touching you just like this?" John asks softly.

Stiles blinks owlishly, lost in the sensation of having his ass played with. 

"L-like this." Stiles answers after another moment, hole clenching down on John's hands.

"Okay, baby." John sets to circling Stiles's prostate and applying deep pressure. Stiles shouts, hips lifting and John makes sure to follow him, never giving up the rubbing of Stiles's gland. It only takes a moment--with an omega's sensitive prostate, for him to shoot off in a powerful orgasm that wracks his skinny body. John's delighted to watch his pretty boy come undone with nothing but John's two fingers inside him. 

He's breathing heavily and quivering through the aftershocks for several long minutes. John keeps murmuring his encouragement, saying, "There you go son, feels good doesn't? Feels good when your daddy takes care of you, right?"

Stiles whines when John removes his hand. But John hurriedly undoes his pants, achingly tight where his thick cock is trapped. Using his soaked hand, he pumps his dick several times, coating it with Stiles's come. As Stiles looks up to him, he knee walks over his sons body, pinning him between his legs until his thighs are right under Stiles's armpits and his cock over his face.

"Open your mouth son." John demands and Stiles does so eagerly. "If you can suck high school beta cock, you can swallow your daddy's come, right?"

Stiles keeps his mouth open, but nods enthusiastically, whining all sweet in his throat.

It doesn't take long, a few tight tugs and John spreads his seed on Stiles's lips and tongue. Without even being told, Stiles surges up to lick John clean, even suckling the softening head.

"You like having your mouth stuffed, sweetheart?" John asks

Stiles looks up to him, warm brown eyes so needy and moans. 

"Okay, we'll start with that tomorrow." 

-O-

After, John gets Stiles cleaned up and in pajamas. Stiles asks to stay in John's room and John lets him. His little boy hasn't slept in the same bed since his mother died and he was scared to sleep alone without her in the house.

Now, Stiles curls up to him, content and come-drunk.

"Dad?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, son?" John cranes his neck to see Stiles's face. Stiles tips his head up, groggy smile making him look just so adorable.

"Do you think I could stay home from school tomorrow? I called Janet today to try and figure out what was going on and she said you have tomorrow off too."

John laughs, "Sneaky boy." He shakes his head, "I already called you out of school tomorrow. We have the whole day to ourselves to prepare for your mentor."

Stiles bites his lip, smiling. "That's good."

"Get some sleep, baby."

"Night, dad."


	2. First Knotting

John sighs and relaxes into the couch, hand in Stiles's hair as his son slurps around his cock. It's become a nice routine--with John taking some much earned vacation time and coming home just before Stiles gets back from school. Stiles has settled into it beautifully--eagerly tossing his backpack in the mudroom and coming to sink down to his knees in front of John on the couch. John doesn't even change out of his uniform or shower, just lets his son enjoy the saltines of the day through his work trousers. John never lets him suck _too_ greedily. Honestly, Stiles essentially warms his cock for 15 minutes while John finishes up the news before he lets his son really start bobbing. And, he's absolutely _not_ allowed to touch himself at all--which might be something Hale changes up, but John doesn't think he will. There's something sweet about being able to smelll how wet Stiles gets, getting to see how he squirms with his little cock trapped in his jeans. It's a sight that John is sure any alpha would appreciate, including Hale. 

By John's observations, Stiles has been thriving. Having his mouth occupied and full is something John will mention to Hale in the handover--especially because Stiles is able to use it to transition out of his day at school into indulging his omega urges.

John groans when Stiles kitten licks just under the head, mouth and chin a wet mess. 

"Don't forget the sac, son." John instructs. Stiles immediately dips his head and laves his sweet tongue around John's balls, suckling gently when John gives him permission. 

Overall, John thinks he's done a good job of keeping things introductory. For example, he has a gut instinct that his boy would enjoy having his throat fucked. But, he doesn't want to cross too many boundaries. After all, Hale deserves to have as many firsts as John can reserve for him. Which is why he hasn't fucked or knotted Stiles himself. He has, however, been training Stiles's little pre-heat hole on how to manage an alpha cock. They've worked up to a medium sized dildo--still smaller than an alpha penis and knot, but big enough that when Hale does take Stiles's omega cunt for the first time, he won't need to worry about hurting Stiles. 

Stiles, of course, goes wild when they use the dildo. Even tonight, he's looking up with yearning eyes, clearly hopeful that John will fuck him with his new favorite toy after he comes down Stiles's throat. As to be expected, given his omega anatomy, Stiles much prefers a hole stuffing to getting his cock played with. John thinks he'll have Hale make arrangements to come over by the end of the week because at the rate Stiles is going, he'll need a good knotting sooner rather than later. 

\--O--

Stiles is antsy and clumsier than usual on Saturday morning. John has told him that they will be doing a handover session in the afternoon with his new mentor. He has _not_ told his son who that mentor will be. Really, just out of a twisted fatherly prerogative to make his son squirm. 

"Dad, come on, just tell me! Is it, Rick Stapleton from the garage? His kids are all grown up and you always say he needs company. And when we took the jeep in two days ago he was all 'have a nice day Sheriff' and it sounded like he was in on something!" Stiles is sitting across from John at the breakfast table, hands flying in every direction and eyes a little wild.

John smiles, "Rick is too old to be your mentor. Though, I do think he needs to find some company."

"Dad!" Stiles whines. His leg is a bouncing mess. 

John does love his fatherly privileges sometimes, "Stiles. I've picked your mentor and you'll find out this afternoon. What's a few more hours?"

"Ugh!" Stiles groans and sags dramatically in his seat, "You suck sometimes, Dad."

John rolls his eyes, "Why don't you focus on your chores. The backyard isn't going to mow itself."

Stiles narrows his eyes like an irritated house cat and stalks to the sink to rinse his dishes and stick them in the dishwasher. He's equally grumpy when he marches out the back patio doors toward the shed where they keep the lawn equipment.

-O-

After a couple of hours, John hears Hale's Camarro pull into the driveway. He's happy Stiles is still occupied with mowing the yard and likely doesn't hear the car pull in.

"Sheriff." Hale nods. John smiles and shakes his deputy's hand. By objective measure, Hale is a good looking alpha. Somehow, he has managed to amplify that attractiveness with black jeans and a black v-neck and a black leather jacket. John really should have mentioned some dress options--poor Stiles might have an aneurysm before Hale even touches his ass. 

"Good to see you, come on in, I'll have you wait in the bedroom upstairs." John leads the way into the house. He asks if Hale wants anything to drink, which he politely declines. They tread up the steps to the master bedroom and John tells him about the on-suite if he needs the restroom but that otherwise he'll grab Stiles and have him shower and meet them.

"Thanks Sheriff." Hale says and John's very happy to notice that he looks a little nervous, but overall pretty damn excited. 

"How long's it been?" John asks, judging by Hale's anticipation, it seems like a while.

"Since I've knotted an omega?" Hale's eyebrows turn in and he cocks his head.

John nods. 

"Not since Paige. Maybe uh, five years ago now." Derek scratches at his beard. "I know it can be hard to stay in control after a stretch like that, but the last thing I want to do is hurt Stiles."

"It is overwhelming at first. But that's why we do the handover--I'll let you know if you're going to far. But honestly, Hale, Stiles is the type that would like it a little rough." 

Hale clears his throat, "Thanks Sheriff. You, uh, you mentioned that in your notes. It seems like you have thought of everything."

John shrugs, "Only got one kid. Gotta try and get it right."

They share a smile and John heads downstairs to corral Stiles inside. 

  
When John calls Stiles to come back in the house, his son's neck snaps up not unlike a startled bird and he hurriedly turns off the lawn mower. He practically sprints up the deck to the backdoor, body wiggling with excited energy. 

"Shower down here and come up when you're done. No clothes."

Stiles nods and bites his bottom lip. "He's already here, isn't he?"

John nods, "The quicker you shower, the quicker you meet him."

John really hopes that Stiles doesn't wipe out in the shower. Stitches would be an annoying delay and not one that he would put past his ridiculous son. 

\--o-

Stiles is... well, shell shocked, to say the least when he comes back from the shower. He's surprised enough that he doesn't blush at his own nudity--even though Hale is still full clothed (minus the leather jacked on John's reading chair in the corner). 

"Don't get used to this, Hale. This is the longest you'll see Stiles silent, unless you gag him." John jokes.

"Dad!" Stiles whips his head to where John is leaning on his low dresser. "Deputy Hale? Seriously?" He narrows his eyes at Hale, "Did he, like blackmail you with your job or something to do this?"

Hale's face stays steady--an intimidating look with those chiseled features. "No." He answers simply.

John's smiles wider, because Stiles doesn't exactly know what to do with that little information. He just continues gaping like a fish. Then, natural as ever, Hale says, "Come lay on the bed." And stands up to motion where he wants him, releasing low-grade pheromones for good measure. 

Stiles sort of stumbles, sort of falls forward--it's unsteady enough that Hale takes a grip on his shoulders halfway to the bed and guides him the rest of the way. John watches on, approvingly. Part of the handover is letting Hale take the lead, letting him get a feel for Stiles while John is there to give feedback. He runs his hand from the edge of Stiles's jawline, down his slim neck, over his sensitive nipples making Stiles shiver, making his mouth drop open. Stiles starts panting when Hale circles his hipbones--and he's doing such a good job of locking his attention on Hale--John would be surprised it were his son Stiles at all, if he hadn't seen him give John that same attention during their sessions throughout the last two weeks.

"Your dad sent me some information," Hale starts conversationally. And starts teasing Stiles's wet entrance with the tip of his finger. Stiles widens his legs, rolls his hips forward invitingly.

Hale moves at a measured pace--not too slow because it is clear he read John's lengthy handover notes. He's got Stiles squirming and begging on his fingers in no time--rubbing deep circles on Stiles's prostate that have him leaking onto the bedspread.

"You were right. No need for lube at all." Hale remarks.

John crosses his arm, tilts his head as he watches Stiles writhe from his position against the dresser, "Nope. He'll be the type that will always be ready for it, I think. His mom was like that--never took much to get her going."

Hale nods and withdraws his fingers. Stiles whines grumpily, "Hey, wha--"

"Hands behind your head." Hale instructs firmly. Stiles complies quickly, an awkward, excited scramble. Derek keeps watching Stiles, keeping good eye contact as he strips of his shirt, unbottons and kicks away his pants and boxers. He's got a nice sprinkling of that dark Hale hair down his lower stomach, otherwise he's all smooth, tan skin. Stiles's poor omega system kicks into overdrive--his eyes round and his mouth practically drooling.

Hale gets a good grip under Stiles's thighs and tugs at the same time he pushes his hips forward. His hard, large alpha dick grinds against Stiles's wet entrance, teasing between his cheeks.

"Oh, oh shit." Stiles moans brokenly, and his hips roll instinctively at the contact of Hale's skin to his.

Hale leans forward, arms bracing on either side of Stiles's head, hips rolling, letting Stiles feel the hard length that he'll be fucked with soon. It's all quiet panting, mixed with Stiles's desperate little noises.

"That's my cock, Stiles and it's going inside you today." Hale says, voice dipping low with arousal, "You ready for that? Your dad thinks so."

Stiles nods vigorously, eyes still looking up at Hale. "Yes, yeah, definitely. Like a thousand percent ready. Yes, _please_." 

Hale smirks and leans down, capturing Stiles's gaping mouth with a deep kiss. Stiles is clearly, a terrible kisser. Not something that John was going to take away from Hale and no place for a father. It's a lovely view, with Stiles's legs spread and slightly wrapped around Hale's hips, with the way Hale doesn't stop grinding in, likely spreading Stiles's fluids all over his cock.

Hale kisses him like that for a while. Stiles's small cock is trapped between their bellies, and John can see, even from his position leaning against the dresser, that he's leaving a trail of pre-come on the v of Hale's lower abs. John readjusts himself in his jeans. 

"What do you think Sheriff--" Hale asks when he pulls away from Stiles's mouth and leans back on his knees. Stiles's mouth is swollon and he hasn't moved his hands, like a good boy. "Should we get started?"

"He might self-combust soon, if you don't." John answers.

Derek's lip quirk. And he manhandles Stiles's body--flipping him over roughly, yanking his hips up in the hair and shoving his head down toward the mattress. Stiles's head is pointed in John's direction, right at the edge of the side of the bed. Hale grips Stiles's wrists forcefully and positions them on either side of Stiles's head. Something that John suggested in his handover notes--Stiles likes the strong with the soft, the rough with the tender. And it shows in the way Stiles moans and arches his lower back--presenting his hole adorably for Hale.

"Such a sweet boy." Hale comments and rubs the head of his cock over Stiles's hole.

John sighs, "He really is."

Hale tightens his grip on Stiles's hip and with his other hand, hooks a finger into Stiles's hole. He presses the head of his cock against the rim and pushes inside. "Deep breaths." Hale encourages just as John says, "Relax, Stiles."

Stiles gasps when Hale gets the head in--the widest he's ever been spread. His skinny thighs quiver when Hale fucks him with just the tip for a while and he completely unravels the more Hale gets inside. With a large alpha cock, Stiles's poor sensitive prostate gets a long line of deep, uninterrupted stimulation. 

When Hale bottoms out. Stiles is positively shaking apart on Hale's cock. He's gasping back air, mouth parted and eyes unfocused. His hands keep scrambling at the bedspread and he pushes his hips back then pulls away like the sensation is too good for him to handle but that he also doesn't want it to stop. 

"He's overwhelmed." Hale huffs, clearly straining to keep his thrusts even and gentle. "Maybe something in his mouth?"

John quirks an eyebrow, "I don't want to intrude."

Hale grits out, "He'll enjoy it, take the edge off before the knot."

John kicks off his lean against the dresser and strides toward the bed--unbottoning his jeans and pulling out his cock on the way. With loose, easy pumps to his cock with one hand, he runs his hand over his sons hair with the other. He gets a good grip on his son's soft brown hair and Stiles has to scramble to get his arms underneath as John pulls his head up.

John says, "Okay son, open up for daddy." 

Stiles whines and drops his jaw obediently, blindly seeking the tip of John's dick to suck on. As soon as gets his lips locked around the head, he sighs sweetly and his spine relaxes. John feeds it to him slow and easy, groaning at the way Stiles's thick lashes flutter closed.

"There he goes." Hale remarks and brings his hips down to a grind, slow circles that probably add just enough pressure on Stiles's prostate to make him float with pleasure but not so much as before that he was ready to shake apart. 

John chuckles breathily, "Told ya. Kid loves having a full mouth."

"You weren't kidding." Hale rubs his hands over Stiles's slim hips. "You said you had him up to a medium dildo?"

John nods, "Went crazy for it. But, it was clear he wouldn't make it another week with just that."

Hale spreads Stiles cheeks apart, takes a long look as pumps his cock ever so slightly in and out. "He's still tight as a vice."

John smiles, thrusts his hips into his son's soft, wet mouth, "Well Hale, you deserve some good perks for helping to mentor him. I know for a fact you're the first cock, let alone alpha cock, he's taken."

Hale groans. 

They keep that rhythm for a little bit. Stiles is certainly not as focused as he typically is when he sucks John off, but John's gently fucking his mouth so it balances it out, really. 

"Want me to pull out?" John asks ruggedly when he's just minutes away from orgasm. 

Hale shakes his head, "Let him swallow it." 

"Okay sweet boy. Gonna take my come that way Alpha Hale can knot you real good and you can take his come, okay?" John strokes the side of Stiles's face. His eyes open, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed and sweating. Stiles moans and John picks up the speed, just a bit, just to tip over the edge and spill in his son's welcoming mouth. 

Stiles licks his lips after John pulls back--his mouth probably as sloppy and wet as his hole. He drops his head against the mattress just as Hale leans forward, pressing in deep and flattening Stiles's smaller body down. John has to admit, it's a beautiful sight. Stiles's skin is pale and he's completely dwarfed under Hale's muscled body. 

"Okay Stiles, it's time to knot you up, now. I'm going to fuck this tight little cunt. Your daddy had his turn, now it's mine." Hale whispers deeply. He mouths at the back of Stiles's neck and his son arches and moans. 

"Please, yes, please Alpha Hale."

Hale looks up to John. John nods his head once--his son is ready and it's frankly about damn time. 

To Hale's ever-loving credit, he does build it up progressively. He starts by making his thrusts longer, increasing the power slowly until he's fucking Stiles in earnest, drilling into him so that Stiles's whole body is being shoved forward when hale fucks into him. 

"That's it Hale," John encourages. "Go ahead and give him a little more."

Hale plows into him then and Stiles screams out. It's stunning to watch. His son's hips are so narrow, it's amazing he's able to take Hale at all. But he is, and he's whimpering and whining all needy and lovely--lost in the pleasure of it.

John strokes Stiles's hair, "There you go sweetheart, take it nice and sweet for Alpha Hale."

"Daddy." Stiles chokes, his eyelashes wet with tears of overstimulation. "I'm gonna, I'm--"

"Go ahead, Stiles." Hale cuts in, half growling, "Come on my cock."

Stiles does just that--his back concaves and his body contracts as his little cock spurts out. He's quivering and moaning and it's obvious after a long minute that it's a bit painful to take Hale's constant and deep fucking. His body is still so young, not used to how an alpha cock applies deep pressure on his prostate even through his orgasm and beyond.

"Dad-daddy." Stiles sobs, body collapsing, "I can't, I can't."

John strokes his hair, "I know son. You're so full and it's all overwhelming. But you need to take it, isn't that right alpha Hale?"

Hale rumbles and reaches down to pull Stiles to his chest, gripping him low on the abdomen and across his lean chest. "This cunt was made for knotting, Stiles. And that's exactly what you need." 

A few more deep pumps and that's exactly what Stiles gets. Hale's knot starts to expand and lock inside. Stiles screams out sharply, head thrown back on Hales shoulder. Hale bites around the cords of Stiles's neck, keeping him close and holding him while he shakes and gasps. 

"Hurts." Stiles whimpers.

"I know baby." John says from the edge of the bed, "It will always hurt a little, but it's what you need, like alpha Hale said. And we talked about how you have to learn to take what Alpha Hale gives you, remember? You're doing _so_ good. I'm so proud of you."

Hale, probably caught up in his first knotting in 5 years, keeps grinding his knot inside Stiles, pushing and circling his hips while he leaves bites along Stiles's neck and shoulders. 

John knows that one day, his young son will need to be knotted two to three times a day. But right now, he can barely imagine that--with how utterly fucked and drained he looks from just taking the one knotting. He's a ragdoll in Hale's arms--a sweet little omega for his alpha. 

"First knotting." John mutters to himself, "Growing up so fast."

\--O--

Hale's knot lasts almost 40 minutes. Stiles is completely passed out when Hale pulls out of him. They tag team the work of cleaning Stiles up and after inspecting his hole--red and puffy but perfectly normal--they apply some salve. Hale asks about a plug and John thinks it's a good thought, because his son's hole is still gaping, fucked open and raw. He settles a medium-sized plug inside Stiles's sleeping form and Hale helps carry him to his clean bed. He tucks him in, nuzzling under his ear. It makes John smile--it would be a nice relief if Hale and Stiles get along and Hale decides to mate him. But that'd be down the line.

"I'll call tomorrow to set up a schedule." Hale says. He smells like sex and omega cunt, _Stiles's_ omega cunt. But he doesn't ask to use the shower. 

"Sounds good." John smiles warmly. "Hey, I really appreciate it, Hale."

"Pleasure's all mine Sheriff." Hale answers and it sounds honest to John's ears.

John gives Hale a gatorade on his way out and his deputy accepts it with a grateful nod. Before he steps down from the porch, he turns around and levels John with a look--a strong one. It makes John stand up to his full height. "I should have said before. But, uh, I am grateful to you for offering me the mentorship with Stiles. I think it will good for both of us."

John smiles widely, "I think so too. Stiles is... well, an interesting kid for sure. But he's got a good heart and he'll definitely keep you on your toes."

Hale's lips quirk and his eyebrows do something odd, "Yeah. It should be fun."

"That's the spirit." John waves as Hale gets down the porch and into his car. 

After Derek leaves, John head back up to Stiles's bedroom. John's not proud, but his instincts are a little too strong for him to be too hard on himself. 

He pulls back the blankets from his sleeping son, shoving them out of the way. Stiles is on his stomach, so it's no hardship to spread his cheeks and remove the plug that they placed there just minutes before. Stiles whimpers in his sleep but doesn't wake up. And John _really_ can't help himself now--he takes off his pants and boxers and rucks up his shirt. His son's hole is loose--sloppy with Hale's come and Stiles's own fluids. But that doesn't matter, John still needs to _know_ how his son feels around him at least once. 

His cock is plenty hard again and he shoves it right into Stiles's fucked out cunt. After the knotting he got from Hale, John's cock is a loose fit and it's an easy glide to fuck his son as hard as he'd been imagining these past few weeks. He knows Stiles will be sore and aching in the morning--but he also knows it won't be that much more than he would have experienced after Hale's big knotting anyway.

"D-dad?" Stiles says blearily when John's close. John's breathing is labored and he's sweating at his brow.

"Shhhh." He hushes his son and Stiles must be incredibly exhausted because his eyes blink shut just as John feels his knot forming. 

It's a real luxury, in a way, to knot his son after Hale. Because he's able to actually fuck his knot in and out of his son--Stiles's hole is too loose to complete a tie so shortly after the last one. John groans and leans his head back, enjoying the rare feeling of his knot getting some wet, hot stimulation. 

"That's a good boy." John praises, out of breath. It's been a helluva long time since he's gotten his dick wet this good. 

\--O--

He plugs up his son after he's through, enjoying the way his young cunt smells of Hale and him now. When he showers, he plans dinner out--thinking he might run out and get some nice cut steaks. Stiles has certainly earned it and John thinks that would be a perfect way to end the day. To make Stiles happy, he'll pick up some asparagus and stuff for a salad. He has to start showing the kid that he can take care of himself, especially now that his time will be occupied with his mentor. 

Once Hale has Stiles in hand, John thinks it would be good for him to start sniffing around some omegas. It'll be hard not to have that sort of relief anymore and Stiles will be taken good care of by Hale. He wonders if Parrish is seeing anyone. He doesn't want to make him uncomfortable with John being his boss's boss, _but_ , he's seen the way Parrish has looked him up and down when he's filling up his water bottle at the cooler. John would bet his next paycheck that Parrish is the type of omega that likes to be tied up and spanked a little before a nice long fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't John just the best dad? Who wouldn't want a little guaranteed sex with Alpha Derek Hale? And really, John just wants the best for his baby boy!
> 
> :)
> 
> There is one more drafted but I might not be able to post it until middle of next week.
> 
> Hoping you and your family are safe and healthy!
> 
> Artanis


	3. Punishment and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chastity? What like, what like Princess Bride metal underwear?" Stiles looks about as aghast as Derek hoped he would.
> 
> "Pretty much." Derek smirks because judging by Stiles's face, he did not realize that Derek had those types of tools at his disposal.

"I'm thinking he's ready for 4 knottings a week." Derek says. He takes a sip of his latte and hitches his hip against the window sill in Sheriff Stilinki's office.

Sheriff Stilinski turns to him from his desk chair. They have just finished talking about some rogue wolves that are causing issues along the border. And with it just being the two of them in the office, the Sheriff had asked after Stiles and how things were going.

"That seems about right." The Sheriff nods, lips pinched. "I wasn't going to mention this until after your shift, but I smelled Scott's scent on him." The Sheriff tips his chin down, leveling his gaze at Derek in a distinctly fatherly way. 

Derek's eyebrows hitch up. Stiles hasn't had a slip since they first started. For the most part, Derek has been able to maintain the omega's needs with their sessions three times per week. The fact that Stiles would be fooling around with Scott again, a beta peer, only indicates that his needs are growing. 

Derek turns and looks out the window, considering.

Stiles isn't sneaky or bratty by nature. He's responsive to Derek's rules and eagerly follows instructions because he'd much rather be rewarded and indulged than punished. It begs the question... 

"When was this?" He asks the Sheriff.

"Last night." The Sheriff scratches under his chin. "Smelled like a blow job. And if it's worth anything, he was slinking around and smelling guilty as hell. He might come clean tonight when he sees you." 

"He better." Derek remarks, he's told Stiles that the one thing he won't tolerate is lying. He had too much of that shit with Kate and Stiles knows enough to understand why that's a hard and fast rule for Derek. 

When Derek looks back up at the Sheriff he's smiling to himself, eyes reviewing a case file.

"What?" Derek questions. 7 months ago he wouldn't have felt comfortable enough to ask the Sheriff his thoughts but over the course of his time with Stiles, he's grown a good camaraderie with the man. 

"I'm just imagining how this will go." The sheriff snorts, "I'm guessing he confesses before he even gets to the loft. The kid's a lot of things, but manipulative is not one of them. _Thank god."_

Derek nods. "I'm going to get back to my desk."

The Sheriff smiles at him. Derek's always appreciated the man's smile, it somehow manages to be welcoming, supportive, and confident at the same time. It makes Derek feel like he's doing the exact right thing, like the Sheriff is proud of _him_. "Don't worry if you have to cut out a couple hours early."

Derek's lips twtich to fight back a smile. "Thanks boss."

\--O--

Stiles is cagey as hell when Derek picks him up right from school. He's gnawing at his lip and jittering--fumbling his seat-belt and somehow managing to slap himself in the chin with the metal clip.

"Ugh it's like a snake monster." Stiles grumbles, finally clipping it in. 

Derek would normally chuckle. Most times, Stiles's clumsiness is utterly endearing. Today though, Derek knows it's because he's nervous.

"Everything alright?" Derek asks. He keeps his eyes focused on reversing and pulling out of the student parking lot. 

"Um. yeah." Stiles answers. He's got--fuck--he's got the tie of his hoody in his mouth--a sure sign he's trying to self-soothe. "Well. Um. Fine- _ish_ , I guess." Derek looks over quickly and catches Stiles's wide, anxious eyes. He looks back at the road.

Stiles continues, "So. hypothetically. If I, like, broke one of your rules. You would, um, punish me, right? It wouldn't be like, an end to the mentorship or anything, right?"

Derek's lips thin, "Depends on what rule and what extent, I'd say."

Stiles sighs and Derek is hit with a smell that is so forlorn, it almost makes him sacrifice his tough exterior in favor of petting Stiles's knee and telling him everything would be absolutely fine. And tell him that he would probably always keep Stiles because somehow this awkward, unfocused teenager has become an inextricable part of Derek's life. 

Stiles is uncharacteristically quiet for a few more minutes, jaw chewing at the string of his hoody. 

At the red light before Derek's loft, Stiles partially turns to him and frantically blurts, "I gave Scott a blowjob last night, and it just sort of _happened_ , and I'm really _really_ sorry, and I don't want you to stop mentoring me." He releases a tight breath. "Please." He adds.

Derek sighs. "Let's talk about this at the loft."

"Okay." Stiles answers, small and sad. Derek gulps down the soothing words the bubble in his throat. This is part of mentorship--setting good boundaries, upholding structure, giving Stiles what he needs to manage his Omega urges. It's not bad, not exactly, that Stiles's sex drive is so pronounced--it's an inherent part of his anatomy. But they don't live in the dark ages anymore and it wouldn't socially acceptable, let alone safe, for Stiles to become the town slut. That's the whole _point_ of omega mentorship.

Derek keeps one hand on Stiles's neck as they walk up the loft steps--mostly to make sure he doesn't try to keep apologizing before he has them sitting. Stiles, even from that first moment he stumbled naked into his father's bedroom, has never shied away from Derek's touch and even now he doesn't. He shuffles over to Derek's soft leather couch, which after 7 months of mentoring Stiles is imbued with both their scents. 

Stiles keeps his eyes on the ground and his hands in his lap and Derek _hates_ this.

"What happened?" Derek asks softly from the chair next to the couch where Stiles is hunched over.

Stiles sighs. "So Scott and I were playing video games and he was talking about how he hadn't hooked up since Lydia's party in the fall, which is like _6 months ago_ and then we were talking about about you and like, what we've been _doing_ and he just sort of said that it sounded so hot and then, Derek--uh" His eyes flick up to Derek's because when he's good and they aren't playing then he's allowed to call Derek by his first name. Otherwise, it's alpha. 

"Err. Alpha," Stiles decides based on Derek's raised eyebrow alone. "It just _started_ and I wanted it, but I didn't _plan_ on it and I don't know why I couldn't stop. I was just doing it and then after I realized, I shouldn't have."

Derek sighs. Everything that Stiles says rings true enough and it is certainly well within the scope if his omega disposition. Probably, on some chemical level, responding to Scott's low-grade arousal from hearing Stiles talking about his mentorship with Derek is what triggered him stumbling into the act with Scott. That, coupled with the fact that Stiles has fooled around with Scott in the past, made a perfect combination of factors for Stiles to slip.

"You know its natural for you to want sex more than the average teenager." Derek starts with. Because it's true and that's the bit that Stiles should never feel bad about. "You're going to get a punishment tonight because you broke the rules of our mentorship not because you need sex, you know the difference, right?"

Stiles nods stiffly, beautiful amber eyes watching from under his lashes.

"So. I think given the rule you broke. You're in chastity tonight."

"Chastity? What like, what like Princess Bride metal underwear?" Stiles looks about as aghast as Derek hoped he would.

"Pretty much." Derek smirks because judging by Stiles's face, he did not realize that Derek had those types of tools at his disposal.

-O- 

The device Derek uses is obviously not exactly like the metal underwear in Princess Bride. There is steal caging, trapping Stiles's small cock against his body connected by leather straps to the _smallest_ metal plug that slides into his hole and traps anything else from going inside. The only way to get it off is to unlock it from the belt. 

Stiles whines low in his throat as Derek fastens it on him. They both know the small little plug, shorter and not as thick as Derek's two fingers will only frustrate Stiles more than simply being empty. It would be cruel outside the circumstance, and Derek would never use it for play or for reward. Stiles has such a needy hole, it would drive him crazy.

Which is the point.

Stiles shift uncomfortably through a light dinner and can't stop looking at Derek with the most imploring gaze. 

"Alpha?" He asks when Derek ushers him back to the couch so that Derek can catch the end of the news and so that Stiles can start his homework.

"Yes?"

"How long am I in chastity?" He's fidgeting with his mathbook and he's got a pencil gripped tightly in one hand, the end already showing evidence that he's been chewing on it.

"As long as I decide." Derek answers simply. 

Stiles flinches a little, like Derek has swatted him. Derek knows his tone is harsh and firm, something Stiles has never really had to witness because he's always been so sweet and good for Derek. If Derek's lucky, this will be the one time he has to show Stiles the consequences of his actions. Stiles is bright and eager and the chances are good that he'll learn fast and not make the same mistake twice. 

Stiles doesn't stop squirming the entire night. At this point, it's been in two days since he's been knotted and Derek can smell how frustrated Stiles is--how much he needs something he's not getting. 

Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and if Stiles behaves himself the rest of the night, which is seems like he will, he'll be lucky enough to wake up on Derek's cock tomorrow morning. 

Stiles doesn't know that of course, and it's feels like torture to Derek too, in a way, because Stiles is so obviously distressed.

"I _am_ sorry." He whispers when they're getting ready for bed.

Derek sighs, "I know you are." He doesn't say that Stiles will see, tomorrow, that all will be forgiven. That he'll be Derek's good boy again and Derek would never hold something like this against him. 

-o-

Derek wakes up early, despite having an uneasy sleep with Stiles tossing next to him in bed. Restless without a knotting and with brewing feelings of guilt, Stiles was a poor bedmate to be sure. He should make Stiles wait through breakfast, kneel and beg for it. But Stiles is a sweet thing and it was a silly blow job that Derek decides is not worth all the ridiculous formality. 

He quietly reaches for the key on his nightstand and carefully pulls back the sheets. He has to lean over to unlock the belt and goes very slow as he peels the device down Stiles's thighs. Likely exhausted from his fitful sleep, Stiles remains dozing, body accustomed to Derek manhandling him, even in his sleep.

Stiles stirs when the small plug is released and blinks as Derek lifts his hips off the bed.

"Alpha?" He murmurs blearily.

"Shhh baby, relax. I'm going to give you what you need."

That starts him awake and he nods frantically, " _Please_. _Need_ it" 

"Want some stretch first?" Derek asks tenderly, fingers playing with his rim, feeling it moisten with that minimal touch alone.

Stiles shakes his head forcefully, "No, no, just your cock. _Please_."

"It'll hurt darling." Derek warns. But he's already lining up because he's as inpatient as Stiles is, probably.

"Don't care." Stiles whimpers and then mewls when Derek's cockhead presses against him.

It's not easy--fucking into Stiles un-prepped and raw. He's plenty wet, but the tightness after just two days is almost painful even for Derek.

Stiles whines through it and takes deep shuddering breaths but never stops chanting, "Yes, alpha, _please_." 

He manages well enough that Derek is able to bottom out within minutes, nice and deep. Stiles has gone a bit glazed over, not unlike the first time he was ever fucked. Derek knows by now that Stiles doesn't mind being sore, doesn't mind feeling that deep ache throughout the day. In fact, Derek has it on good authority that Stiles likes it--he even likes when Derek pushes him that step further. Fucks him, knots him, and then plays with his ass even though it's tender. He came on Derek's knot once from Derek teasing him with the idea that one day, he'd like to see if Stiles could take Derek's cock _and_ a toy. Of course probably not, but the idea of being double stuffed made him literally orgasm, shaking on Derek's locked knot.

Stiles is moaning lewdly when Derek starts really fucking him. 

"This what you needed, baby?"

"yes, yes!" Stiles shouts, neck arching and hips rolling into every thrust.

"Poor cunt--it was so empty wasn't it?" Derek teases. But he never stops fucking Stiles deep and rough--just the way he knows Stiles is craving it. 

Stiles starts sobbing, loosing it completely, "Hated it. Hated not having your knot." He gasps.

Derek wonders, as he's sinking deep and rough into Stiles's young omega cunt if Stiles might need to start staying over during the week. He'll have to discuss it with John of course. That is the natural arc of these mentorships, anyway. Eventually, Stiles will live with Derek more-so than with John. Until..until he finds a permanent mate.

The thought makes Derek thrust harsher into Stiles who whimpers but takes it beautifully. He always takes it so beautifully. 

In any case. Stiles is _his_ to mentor. And while John will miss his son, certainly, Derek has smelled Parrish on him here and there at the station and they both seem perfectly content with their budding arrangement.

And besides, John knows his son better than anyone. He knows that Stiles will be the type of Omega that would eagerly sit on a knot right in the morning before heading out for the day and definitely once again before bed. He's 17 now and his heat is due anytime in the next 8-12 months. Deaton thinks Stiles will show some pre-heats in the next few months even. 

When Derek's knot catches, Stiles begs him for permission to come. Derek makes him wait, makes him shake with tension until his knot fills out and starts locking behind Stiles's rim. Then, Stiles comes shouting, clenching and shuddering through something that convulses his young body. 

-o-

Derek gets permission from Sheriff Stilinksi to come over and pick up clothes for Stiles. Now that Stiles is there Thursdays through Mondays, Derek is starting to formally migrate Stiles's stuff over to his loft. He already cleared out a section of his master closet.

When he enters the living room, he's not too surprised to see Parrish bent over a breeding bench, mouth hung open and eyes nearly rolled back. He's getting fucked nice and deep by the Sheriff and sounding perfectly pleased as the Sheriff thrusts forcefully in and out.

"Hey there Hale." Sheriff Stilinksi grunts--only the slightest bit affected by the exertion. The sheriff is in peak psychical fitness despite being almost twenty years older than Derek. Something Derek has always admired about the man. 

"Sorry to intrude, Sheriff. Should I come back?" Derek notices the way Parrish whines and tries to hump his cock against the air. The bench is supporting him against his lower abdomen, leaving his cock hard and dripping. 

"Not at all." Sheriff Stilinki smiles. "Jordan likes putting on a show. Don't you, sweet bitch?"

Parrish groans and hangs his head, body shivering and sweating all over. His arms and ankles are strapped in and he's taking the deep fucking like a perfect breeding bitch. Derek adjusts himself in his black jeans--deciding instantly that he's _absolutely_ using the spreader bar on Stiles tonight.

The Sheriff chuckles, somehow always seeming to know what Derek is thinking. "I've packed his bag for you. It's on the recliner." Sheriff Stilinski nods his head to the recliner to the right of Derek. 

"Thanks Sheriff." Derek throws the duffel over one shoulder and waves on his way out.

"Enjoy your afternoon." Sheriff Stilinski calls after him. And then, Derek can hear him speaking softly to Parrish, _"You like showing this cunt off, huh? You want everyone to see how good of a bitch you are for me?"_

"Same to you." Derek answers, smiling over his shoulder. Parrish's mewling and pleasures scent have Derek rushing to get back to his loft to pound Stiles's little pussy just the way Sheriff Stilinksi was enjoying Parrish's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this depraved little joy-ride with me. As always, I hope you are safe and well. 
> 
> Also--I have this (equally depraved) but CUTE little back-story for Parrish. So MAYBE, I'll get it together enough to write a little off-shoot for him and John :)
> 
> Besos,
> 
> Artanis


End file.
